


love is blind

by hyubgwom



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 100 Percent Pure Fluff, ?????, M/M, but lesget it, children/baby!jookyun, enjoy??!?, id like to think its cute lol, ok idk how to tag, sorta parents!showki, uhhhhhh, worked on this for MONTHS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyubgwom/pseuds/hyubgwom
Summary: maybe hyunwoo is blinded with love; anything kihyun does makes his heart race and flutter as if it’s going to explode if it keeps going on like this.





	love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> p/s: title+summary doesnt rlly fit with the story line but lets pretend it does okkk

it’s 4pm when hyunwoo wakes up to his phone ringing loudly. he sits up and answers, voice groggy and deep. “hello?”

“hyung? did i wake you up?” a gentle voice speaks through the phone. hyunwoo won’t ever admit but his heart raced a little hearing the all-too familiar voice.

“no, no, what is it kihyun?” he says quietly, not wanting to wake jooheon. hyunwoo shifts his phone in between his ear and shoulder, and covers up his shivering son with the blanket.

kihyun’s silent for a second. “um… i’m so sorry but i accidentally promised kyunnie that he could have a play date with jooheon tonight?” he questions. hyunwoo could practically hear the younger biting his lips in guilt. “is it okay for you to drop him off for a sleepover? or no! i’ll come over and pick him up. oh, but wouldn’t he be too tired? oh god i—”

the elder cuts his rambles off. “it’s okay, ki. i’ll drop heonnie off in an hour or so, alright? don’t worry too much.”

“really?” kihyun sighs in relief. “thank you so much, hyung. i owe you dinner. whatever you like, so make sure to stay later, okay?”

hyunwoo nods, forgetting kihyun can’t see him. “yeah, i’ll stay. see you later, ki.” he ends the call and jumps off the bed to shower and fix breakfast—if it’s even okay to consider eating at 4:30pm a breakfast. once he finishes, he wakes his son up.

“jooheon… jooheonnie...” the tiny boy stirs, slowly fluttering his eyes open. “wake up, baby. changkyunnie wants to have a sleepover with you.” he jolts.

“kyunnie is coming over?!” jooheon’s sleepy eyes are now bright and wide with excitement.

hyunwoo chuckles adoringly. “no, baby, changkyunnie wants you to sleep at his house. is that okay with you? or are you too tired?” jooheon shakes his head vigorously. “come on, then. let’s get you ready to go.”

the two got ready, had their ‘breakfast’, packed jooheon’s necessities and they’re ready to leave. the drive to kihyun’s didn’t take long, only fifteen to twenty, but jooheon was dreading the whole. he kept asking “are we there yet?” and “why is it taking so loooooong?”

“appa, can i ring the bell? can i? can i? pleeeasee.” jooheon chants, eyes twinkle in eager.

“go ahead.” hyunwoo carries him up so he can reach the doorbell, pointing to the buzzer with _‘yoo kihyun’_ written in hangul. he presses it and not a second later, the door opens.

kihyun is standing there in his ugly grandpa sweater and a welcoming smile that definitely did not make hyunwoo’s heart flutter and melt. “changkyun! jooheonnie’s here!” he calls out.

changkyun zooms into the hallway, bows politely to hyunwoo and drags jooheon off to his room.

the adults share a laugh. kihyun turns to the elder and brushes the snow from his jacket and hair. “how were your parents? good?” he asks, helping hyunwoo out of his outerwear. whilst hyunwoo, himself, controls his urge to lean in and give kihyun a sweet kiss right then and there.

“they’re doing good,” the elder replies briefly. surprising himself, he engulfs kihyun into a hug and nuzzles his head into the crook of the shorter’s neck. he mumbles. “keep askin’ why i never bring heonnie home every weekend, forgetting they live in a whole other continent.”

kihyun chuckles, his body vibrating in hyunwoo’s arms. he completes the hug and secretly relish the warmth the other easily emits. “i miss your parents, especially your mom. bring her back to seoul.”

“you saw her last week when you sent us off _after_ spending two weeks with them.” hyunwoo says and pulls away to give his infamous raised eyebrow look.

kihyun’s face scrunched up and laughs magically. “shut up. i missed you too, alright. now come on, help me with dinner.” he shoves hyunwoo’s shoulder and walks off with a smile and blushy cheeks.

hyunwoo checks on the kids—they’re occupied with the new train set changkyun got for his birthday last week—and goes to join kihyun where he’s already busy with chopping garlic.

“what’s cooking?”

“—good looking.” kihyun continues with a dorky smile. hyunwoo rolls his eyes and stirs the pot. “anyway, forgot to ask earlier, but how are you? did you sleep well last night? hyung, i’m so sorry i made you drive all the way here with jooheon when both of you could be getting more rest.”

“it’s okay, i wanted to come. so did jooheon.” hyunwoo adds on quickly. “he was so ecstatic when he heard he’s seeing changkyun. i swear those two are inseparable. and _stop_ worrying, i’m 100% fine.” he reassures the younger.

kihyun sigh. “still, i feel so bad about it. i could—”

hyunwoo squishes kihyun’s cheeks together, preventing him to speak coherent words. “stop i don’t want to hear anything about you feeling bad about anything. so how were you doing? work okay? changkyun?”

the younger pinches hyunwoo, who yelped in pain and released his hands from kihyun’s face, and answers. “work was as usual. but changkyunnie kept whining how much he missed and wanted to play with jooheon. even complained so much about the kids at the daycare, saying they’re not like heonnie.” kihyun imitates the child.

“he threw a tantrum last night, said he won’t sleep unless he gets to see jooheon. i got so tired and promised a sleepover. hence why you’re here, which i’m still sorry about.” hyunwoo gives him a stern face to which kihyun returns a childish tongue out.

hyunwoo pats his cheek softly. “i swear it’s okay. it’s not a biggie. besides, i get to see you and eat your delicious food that i missed soooo much.” he says casually, unaware of the blood rushing to kihyun’s face.

“shut up, i’m sure you’ve had plenty of steaks in germany. you’re probably tired of them now. _and_ your mom obviously cooks korean cuisine, so don’t try and use that fake sweet talk and say you missed my cooking to mock me.” kihyun says coldly, trying to calm his fast-beating heart down.

the elder frowns. “but i do miss it.”

“liar.”

“i do. your cooking is different. it’s like you put some secret ingredient in it.”

kihyun’s face burns bright red. “yah! help me out here!” he yells as he pushes hyunwoo off the counter.

the taller of two chuckles and takes the chore of chopping the garlic from kihyun. and then throws them into the pan, sizzling sounds erupting, as kihyun tends to the potatoes. they finished up the rest of the cooking and setting up the table with laughter and playful teasing before they called their children for dinner.

“kyunnie! heonnie! dinner’s ready!” kihyun yells, hanging his gudetama apron away. the kids run to the kitchen, loud shooting sound effects from their mouths and their toy jets and planes. “alright, kids. put those away, it’s dinnertime.”

once they’ve all settle down, he sets each plate with a generous sized steak and, of course, cut-into-smaller-sized steak for the kids. he watches all three gobble up the food and asking for more and couldn’t help but smile fondly at them.

“papa, can heonnie sleepover tonight?” changkyun asks with his mouth full.

“don’t talk with your mouth full, sweets,” kihyun says firmly. “yes, jooheon is sleeping over tonight. you should thank hyunwoo-ssi for bringing him over.”

changkyun and jooheon stops their cheers and bows down to hyunwoo.

“thank you, appa!”

“thank you, hyunwoo-ssi!”

flashing them his buddha-like bashful smile, he mutters, “no worries.”

the kids finish up their meal hastily and runs off to continue playing (not without kihyun telling them to “slow down, boys!”). both adults shake their head knowingly at their boys’ hasty attitude and start cleaning—kihyun with the washing, hyunwoo on wiping the dishes.

a nice, comforting silence floats between them. only sounds heard are the running water and distinct shouts from the children. hyunwoo looks out the window next to the sink. “it’s snowing so heavily. that’s gonna be a pain to drive in.” he winces.

“then stay.”

“wh—”

“stay for the night.” kihyun suggests  coolly, not daring to face the elder’s face.

“i-i don’t want to disturb you. it’s fine, i can make it back home. the snow isn’t even that much.” hyunwoo splutters out. he doesn’t want to burden kihyun. he’s already done so much. besides there’s nowhere he can sleep, he can’t even fit into the huge sofa kihyun has.

“hush it,” kihyun shuts the water and walks out, stunning hyunwoo. he comes back with clothes in his hands. “here, you lent me these the other day. now go take a hot bathe and _relax_ , you stink.”

“but—”

“go now. i’ll take care of the kitchen.”

hyunwoo decides against protesting and obliges. he knows he’d never win against mom-mode kihyun because kihyun would just press on his words until hyunwoo listens and does as he say. before he enters the bathroom, he hears kihyun shouting.

“the towel’s on my bed! and some fuzzy socks for later!”

 

once he’s finished, he finds kihyun and the kids cuddled up on the couch.

“appa, you’re late.” jooheon says, frowning. “we waited forever for you.”

“sorry, heonnie.” hyunwoo apologises and kisses his head. then he leans over to kihyun, whispering, “you should’ve let me handle the kids.” but is only shushed by the younger because the film’s starting. (hyunwoo didn’t miss the smile playing on his lips.)

 _‘finding nemo’_ is playing and the two adults giggle together when they see their children at the edge of the seats at any intense, suspense scenes. by the time the film ends, the kids are knocked out and sleeping soundly. adoring expressions plastered on both kihyun’s and hyunwoo’s faces.

“i’ll carry them in,” hyunwoo offers, though it sounds more of an insist.

kihyun nods. “i’ll make us some hot drinks. any requests?”

“just black coffee.”

the younger raises his eyebrow. “coffee? really? at 10pm?”

“fine, i’d like some black _tea_ please.” hyunwoo says in a mocking british tone. kihyun laughs and leaves him with the kids. he carries and sets them smoothly to changkyun’s bed, tucking them in. before he goes, he plants a kiss on both of their foreheads.

he comes back to the living room and kihyun’s already comfortable under the blanket with a cup of chocolate in his hands, eyes fixated to the telly. apparently it’s playing some drama of uni students falling in love. the usual.

kihyun notices his presence and pats the empty spot. the elder settles down next to the younger and mentally tells his heart to calm the heck down as he sits next to the other. kihyun shares his blanket, draping it across his lap and leans into him, body resting on hyunwoo’s chest.

no matter how he tried, hyunwoo just can’t focus on the drama. he tried, he really did, but all his mind could think of is the smell of kihyun’s pink hair—which amazingly smelled like strawberries—and how hard he focused on not moving despite kihyun’s hair tickling his chin and nose, but he doesn’t want to disturb the younger’s concentration.

he must be _really_ blinded with love because he couldn’t stop aweing at how damn adorable kihyun looks in that pink jumper and sweats with splatters of paint (probably from his painting sessions with changkyun). no one in the right state of mind would find kihyun in his messy state adorable or in any way attractive.

and then when kihyun starts sniffling at the drama because the main character was crying because she was insecure over her body which makes kihyun sob quietly and hyunwoo just wants to close the tiny gap between them and give the tiny man the tightest hug.

but a minute later, kihyun is doubling over laughing his lungs out at this really funny joke hyunwoo had missed out on because he was too damn busy staring at kihyun.

maybe hyunwoo is dumb because without thinking, he calls out the younger. “kihyun.” his voice is soft and barely audible. kihyun hums in reply, still absorbed into the stupid drama that hyunwoo has zero idea about. so hyunwoo calls out again.

“kihyun-ah.” this time, his voice is firm and serious.

the younger turns his head, faces hyunwoo and the smile falters seeing how serious the elder is. “yeah, hyung?” voice soft and gentle. the exact one hyunwoo fell for when he comforted jooheon many months ago.

silence falls. kihyun stares into hyunwoo’s dark eyes with curiosity swimming around in his own eyes. it lasts only for twenty-nine (yes, that exact) seconds but it feels like hours.

hyunwoo is truly dumb and doesn’t know how to function his own brain because he closes the gap, leans forward and kiss kihyun right then and there _on the lips_.

kihyun’s eyes widens. he’s in shock. he can’t move a single muscle, not even blink. he stays still and definitely did not kiss hyunwoo back.

hyunwoo realises his mistake and retracted quickly. he muttered an apology and grabs his coat to leave the place. the shitstorm weather is soooo much better than suffer in this warm heated ~~cosy~~ rejected atmosphere.

kihyun (thank god for his fast reflexes) jumps off the couch, sees hyunwoo fumbling and struggling to put on his coat, and swiftly pasts him and blocks the front door as much as he can with his tiny figure.

“kihyun-ah, please move,” hyunwoo manages to croak out. he sounds calm.  “i’m sorry for… you know… i need to get back. i’ll pick jooheon up tomorrow, i-i promise. just let me g—”

his sentence is cut off by kihyun’s sudden actions. he grabs the elder’s hoodie strings and pulls him down, pressing their lips together for a sweet kiss. but hyunwoo broke it.

his eyes widen with shock. “y-you kissed me?”

“no, idiot, i definitely dunked you in the toilet bowl.” kihyun retorts. he rolls his eyes seeing the elder’s confused face. “of course, i kissed you!”

“wait, you like me?”

“for the love of—” kihyun doesn’t even try to finish and kisses the man again. it’s slow and soft; his hands releases the strings and snakes around hyunwoo’s neck, pulling him to his height. hyunwoo places one hand around kihyun’s waist, pulls him closer and brings the other hand to caress his cheek tenderly.

they pull away breathless. kihyun leans into hyunwoo’s collar, grinning like a madman. “you’re such an idiot, son hyunwoo.”

“i know.” the elder laughs, hugging the younger.

 

 

 

 

“so how long have you liked me for?”

“…since day one i saw you take care of jooheon…”

“you’re so smitten over me, that’s so cute!”

“stooooppp, this is bullying.”

“it’s okay, you like me.”

“yeah, i do.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: kihyunsrice 
> 
> kinda blegh but lol thx 4 reading this trash


End file.
